


Good Thinking

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Misunderstanding, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.</p><p>Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.</p><p>Author's Notes: This was written in January 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written in January 2007.

When Ron decided Draco's attempts at starting fights with him were, in fact, flirtatious overtures, it never occurred to him that he might be wrong. So when Draco next confronted him in a secluded corridor with his pretty mouth in a sneer and his fine-boned hands in fists, telling him to, "Come and get it, Weasley!" he did just that.

When Ron didn't take the hint that he'd got it all wrong, even after Draco had bit down on that outrageous tongue swiping through his mouth, Draco decided that desperate actions were needed. So he pretended to kiss the blasted sod back to put him off his guard.

When they were still kissing and licking and groaning into each other's mouths ten minutes later, Draco began to think that maybe, just maybe, the weasel was on to something after all.

The End


End file.
